I Drove All Night
by batman40
Summary: What happens when Ranger can't make it to Trenton for a distraction job? Told from Ranger's POV, Warning for Language and smut. First smut attempt, take it easy on me. Special thanks to Channa/Anna for betaing, your are the best girl!


I DROVE ALL NIGHT

Characters belong to Janet, song "I drove all night" by Cyndi Lauper. Takes place after LMT, spoilers through LMT. Language and mild smut warning (if I can get it together, first attempt at smut). I don't think this really qualifies as a song fic, but I included the lyrics anyway. The song inspired the thoughts that led to the story; you tell me.

Ranger's POV

"Yo," she said as she answered my call.

I smiled to myself, "Hey, Babe. I'm stuck in Richmond; my flight has been cancelled and I'll be late getting into Trenton. Are you okay with doing tonight's distraction without me? Tank will be in charge of the team."

"Sure." She said, but I could hear hesitation in her voice.

"Babe, I promise Tank will take good care of you, but if you are unsure, I can handle it. I'll work it another way."

"No. I'm good. What time do I need to be ready?"

"9. Tank will pick you up and take you to the bar. The skip should be there no later than 10, this guy isn't known for being a night owl. Tank will give you the file when he picks you up. Dress to impress, he goes for the girl next door."

"OK."

I disconnected.

Now to get my skip back to Trenton, I needed to make arrangements for a rental car.

My day had gone quickly to shit. I had captured my skip easily enough at the gym where he was working and should have been on the 4:30 flight out of Richmond and in Trenton in plenty of time to drop off the skip and still make it in time to pick up Steph by 9:00. But, so much for those plans, that was not going to happen. A snow storm was blowing up from the south and my flight had just changed from a 2 hour delay to cancelled, which meant that I now had to make other arrangements. My choices were to get a flight tomorrow, if the weather cleared and flights were back on track, or get a car and drive my skip to Trenton. There was really no choice. I couldn't see spending the night watching a skip in a hotel room; decision made. I went in search of airport security to set up a rental. No way am I not making it back to Trenton tonight to check on Steph and the distraction job.

It's now 1900, I just got my rental set up and the skip secured in the vehicle with the aid of airport security. The trip to Trenton would normally be a 5 hour drive, but with the snow storm that was moving up the east coast, I would probably be driving in whiteout conditions the entire way.

Once I was on I 95 headed north, I called Tank.

"Hey Rangeman, what's the hold up? I expected to hear from you an hour ago." Tank answered.

"Took longer to get the skip and car set up at the airport than I planned, this storm has got everything screwed up; I'm on the road now, but I think it's going to be a slow drive. Don't expect me back before 0200. You will be the lead on the distraction tonight. I've already covered it with Steph; she's expecting you at 2100. Do not under any circumstances let Santos pick her up. You are to get her wired, to the bar and home. Clear?"

"Yeah, I got it. What's the matter, don't trust Lester to not cop a feel on your girl?"

"No. I would completely expect him to cop a feel. I just want to avoid having to kick his ass." I didn't bother to clear up that she's still not my girl.

"OK. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I want patched in with the teams' headsets. Set it up with the Comm. Center. Call me once you guys are in place."

"Sure thing, Boss, I'll talk to you later. Drive careful."

"Missing a hot date?" My skipped quipped from his restraints in the back seat.

I didn't respond, just shot him a look in the rear view mirror that it would be best if he kept quiet.

I settled in to driving in the snow blind that was I-95 and thought about Stephanie. I wondered what she would choose to wear tonight. Picking her up for distractions was one of the few guilty pleasures I allowed myself, the only time I really showed how much I wanted and desired her. I thought about placing the wire under her breast, her sharp intake of her breath as my hand slid up her ribcage. God, I loved to touch her, I wanted to touch her and possess her, but I made a decision regarding that a long time ago. The memories of our night together haunted me constantly. After that night, I decided she would have to come to me; I had to know she wanted me, and that she wasn't forced. Even though forced is a little strong to describe my pushing my way into her bed; she was a willing participant in our love making, but she was definitely tentative. If I hadn't pushed her into it with that stupid deal, I doubted it would have ever happened. She was afraid of me; well not afraid of me as in I would hurt her, but afraid of what could happen, of what it could be. I didn't regret it, well, I regretted that it was only the one time and I regretted that I hurt her afterwards. I just didn't know what to do about her at the time. Still didn't if I was honest.

My phone rang, taking me from my thoughts. Tank.

"Boss, I'm in route to pick up Stephanie. Lester and Hal are already on site waiting for us inside. Cal and Bobby are outside. Bobby's in front; Cal is on the back door."

"Comm. Center set to tap my phone into the transmission?"

"10-4. Hector is on the comm. He will call you in a few."

"My ETA for Trenton is still approximately 0200. Make sure this goes smoothly. This guy is known for drugging drinks. Instruct Hal and Lester keep a visual on Steph at all times." I said and disconnected.

My cell rang a few seconds later. Comm. Center.

"Yo."

"Boss, Hector here. We are all set. When do you want to start to monitor?"

"Go ahead and patch the feed through. You have it set so my phone communication feeds to the team's headsets, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, put the feed through so I can test."

"Tank, you copy?" I asked.

"10-4. Loud and clear, Rangeman."

I heard Tank knock on Stephanie's door.

"Hey Bomber, you ready to roll?" He asked. I could picture her standing there, looking amazing. I missed taking inventory of her outfit, my hands in her hair, her skin warm against my lips and her shiver when I whisper in her ear. I let out a sigh.

"Yeah, just let me grab my coat and my bag." Steph said. "Okay, ready to roll."

"I'll give you the file and the mic when we get in the truck," Tank said just as the elevator door dinged open. Silence.

"The file is on the seat. Jimmy Nichols is the subject. Wanted for Assault and Attempted Rape." Tank said as he opened the truck door. More silence.

"Lester is waiting for you inside, Hal is behind the bar. Nichols is seated in a booth towards the back." Bobby said.

Tank would pull down the street and park. The bar sat on the corner of the block, there was parking on both sides of the street in front of the bar and on the side street. "Here's the mic and transmitter." Tank said.

"Oh." Stephanie said. Tank just laughed, opened his door and got out. I guess she was worried there for a minute.

"Tank, I hope that means Stephanie is placing the wire herself?" I asked.

"10-4, Boss." Then I heard the truck door open.

"Let me speak to her." Tank handed Stephanie his earpiece.

"Yo, Babe, you ready?"

"Yeah, now I am." She said. I could hear relief in her voice; I hoped it was because she heard from me.

"I'll be right here, babe. I can hear everything the team hears. I'm right here with you. Go get 'em, Tiger. I'll see you went I get back."

"She's headed in, Boss." Tank said and turned to the guys on the job, "Report."

"All clear in the rear." Cal reported.

"Bomber just took a seat at a table near Lester. Subject has spotted her and she's made visual of the subject." Hal reported.

"Bomber looks damn fine tonight. She just took off her coat. Holy shit! What I wouldn't give to be that sweater!" Lester added.

"Santos." I said.

"Oh, hey Boss, didn't know you were joining the party." Lester replied. The hell he didn't. Fucking Lester was always jerking my chain.

"Front clear. Bobby and I are set up out of site across the street."

"Hi, what can I get you?" I heard the waitress ask Steph.

"Margarita on the rocks, please." Stephanie said.

"Sure thing. Are you expecting anyone to join you?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet a date here. He must be running late."

"Ok, I'll get your drink and start a tab. Be right back."

"Thanks."

"Stephanie is playing with her phone, trying to draw attention. Waste of time, all eyes are already on her; that is some damn sweater." Santos reported, jerking a little more.

I'm always amazed how unaware of her beauty she is. Maybe it's because no one makes a big deal about it, she certainly doesn't. My guys almost walked into walls when they first met her but then, she makes you feel so comfortable around her; people forget how amazing she is. But when it's time for a distraction, they are running over each other to get to work those details.

"Fucking Margarita." Lester muttered, "She is killing me licking that salt. Hal, what the hell were you thinking, man."

"Look, I'm just doing my job." Hal whispered.

"Might be a good idea to do yours, Santos." I said. I think I heard Tank giggle.

Stephanie must have placed a call to her voicemail. I can barely hear the request for her password. She ignores the request and starts speaking into the phone.

"Can you tell me if Thomas is still there?" Pause. "How long ago did he leave?" Pause, again, and fake listening to a reply. "Oh, was he headed home?" Pause. "Ok. Thanks. No, no message."

"She's going to the jukebox in an attempt to get his attention." Hal reported. "Subject is getting up, heading my way."

"Can I get what the lady is having?" Nichols asked Hal AKA the bartender.

"Sure. Margarita." Hal replied. "Here you go. Good luck."

"Subject is moving to Stephanie's table." Lester said.

"Keep a close eye on that drink. He is known to drug his victims. He has probably already spiked the drink he's holding and will try to swap it with hers." Tank reported.

"Hi." Nichols said.

"Hi." Steph replied.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

"I was supposed to meet my boyfriend. He apparently went home to his wife instead."

"Oh."

"No big deal. Our relationship was on its last leg anyway."

"So, would you be interested in having a drink with me?"

"Well, I was just going to finish this one and head home. I may as well drink it with company. I'm Jennifer."

"Jimmy, nice to meet you." He said with a smile and sat down.

Stephanie already had the skip talking to her and she had been in the place less than 20 minutes. Amazing, it's like a moth to a flame the way men move to her.

"She'll be moving in a few, everyone look alert." Tank ordered.

I was driving as fast as conditions allowed, but no where near fast enough for me. I wanted to be in Trenton hours ago. It was already 2200, I estimated I would be at least another 4 to 5 hours if the road conditions held and I still had to drop off the skip. I tried to relax and just watch the road as Steph's voice filled my ear.

"So, Jimmy what do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I'm a car salesman. You?"

"I am a receptionist for an attorney. Divorce attorney. One of his current clients is/was my boyfriend."

"His loss, my gain as I see it."

"Maybe, maybe not. You married?"

"Divorced, three years. You?"

"I date married men, I know too much about them to actually marry one."

Good one, Babe, I thought.

"Your drink is gone. Would you like another?"

"No. I'm really a lightweight when it comes to drinking. Besides, this night is already a bust. That is unless you would like to walk me to my car?"

"Sure. This isn't the best neighborhood after dark."

"Bomber and subject are headed to the door." Lester said.

"Got it." Tank replied. "Give it 3 minutes and follow her out. Bobby and I are waiting out of sight across the street.

"Roger." Lester replied.

I heard the door swing open and what sounded like wind whirling. Then all hell broke loose.

"What the hell!" Nichols yelled. "Who, the fuck, are you?"

"Mr. Nichols you are in violation of your bond agreement, you need to come with us." Tank announced.

"Fuck you!" And then Stephanie shrieked.

"Just drop the gun and let the girl go." Tank demanded in a strong voice that didn't leave room for doubt that Nichols should heed his request.

Jesus Christ! What the fuck was going on! I lifted my foot off of the accelerator and gripped the steering wheel tighter. I checked my skip in the rear view mirror. He was sleeping, thank god. I strained my ears in an attempt to hear what was happening.

"Just take it easy. You are not going anywhere. No reason for anyone, especially you to get hurt." Tank tried again.

"Look, I'm leaving and the little lady is going to be my ticket. Now back the fuck off!"

"Tank, I'm moving across the street to cover. Cal, subject has Stephanie and is armed. He is backing down the alley, probably towards his car. Work your way from the back to the alley side of the building. Your truck is parked over there, right." Lester directed.

"Yeah, got it." Cal responded.

"Tank, you get all that? Cal is covering from the rear." Lester asked.

"Roger." Tank answered.

"Cal, whatever you do, do not let him leave that alley with Stephanie." I commanded.

"10-4." Cal responded.

"Tank." I said through clenched teeth.

"Boss." He said. "Nobody's going anywhere."

"He just beeped a silver Audi and is shoving Bomber into the driver's seat. Looks like he has a gun to her head and he is climbing into the back." Cal reported.

"Are you at your truck?" Bobby asked from his position at the other Bronco. He was covering the alley and Tank's back.

"10-4, I have a clear view. I'm about 3 spaces back, no cars between us."

"Okay, prepare to follow. Don't take a chance that he may get crazy and shoot." Bobby instructed.

Car doors slammed, one then another. "Don't do anything stupid." I heard Nichols say. "Start the car and slowly pull away from the curb. I don't plan to hurt you if you just help me out here."

"Ok." Steph said. Her voice sounded strong, maybe a little breathy.

I heard the engine start.

"She sees me behind her. She made eye contact in the rearview." Cal reported.

"Holy Fuck!" Cal shouted as a loud crash of metal filled my ear.

"Report!" I ordered.

"Boss." Bobby paused.

Speak, damn it, I was thinking. What the hell is happening? It sounded a lot like Bobby was laughing.

"Brown." I ground out in a voice that demanded an answer.

"Bomber is fine. Tank has her." Again he paused, laughing.

"Brown, spit it out!"  
"She put the car in reverse and rammed into the front of Cal's SUV. He is still fighting the airbag to get out. Tank's helping her off of the sidewalk now where she crawled out of the car. The impact knocked Nichols out cold."

"Stephanie is ok?"

"She is more than ok, she's amazing." Lester replied.

"You are amazing." Tank said. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Is Cal alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just a little shell shocked."

"Can I go home now?"

"Bobby, take Nichols in. I'm taking Bomber home."

"You got it. Good job, Bomber." Bobby said.

"You don't think Ranger will be upset about the truck, do you?" she asked.

"No at you, anyway, I'm sure the rest of us will hear about it though." Bobby said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get any of you in trouble. I just saw a way to escape." I hated the pleading in her voice. Santos responded before I had time to tell the team to reassure her.

"Beautiful, you were perfect tonight." My guess is he pulled her into a hug and gave her a big kiss. I could hear the 'smack' of his lips.

"Santos. Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her." I said through clenched teeth.

"Just making sure she's not injured, Boss. No, all her parts seem to be in perfect condition." He chuckled in my ear. I'm still going to kick his ass. Fucker.

I heard Tank load Stephanie into his SUV. I disconnected with the Command Center and called Tank's cell. I heard him say, "I wonder who that could be?" before he said hello to me.

"What the fuck was that?" I barked.

"Hey, Rangeman, where are you?" Tank replied.

"Answer the question."

"Nichols spotted us when he and Bomber stepped out of the bar. We didn't know he was armed."

"Explain."

"Weather. Heavy pea coat."

"Steph ok?"

"Amazing. She rammed Nichols' car into Cal's SUV. Took him out all alone, scared the shit out of Cal, though."

"Put her on."

"Yo." She said. I smiled.

"Yo, Babe. You okay?"

"Yeah. Where are you?"

"I should be in Trenton by 3 at the latest. I'll check on you when I get back if that's ok?" I'd be checking on her either way. "Proud of you, Babe."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that. I'm fine."

"Babe."

"Ranger, drive careful. I'll see you later." She gave the phone back to Tank.

"Boss, Bobby is taking care of Nichols. Where do you want me?" Tank asked.

"If it wasn't the middle of the night, I say meet me in the gym, but instead wait for me in Steph's parking lot. You can take my skip to TPD and turn in my rental."

"Roger, Boss. See you in a couple of hours."

The snow was getting lighter the closer I got to Trenton. I must be outrunning the storm, finally a break; maybe I could make up a little time. I tried to clear my mind of the thoughts of the skip with his hands around Stephanie's neck and of him dragging her to his car. I had a couple more hours of driving ahead of me and I didn't want to spend it thinking of ways to kill Tank.

I finally pulled into Stephanie's parking lot a little before 0300. I immediately saw 3 black SUVs sitting next to the building. Shit, now what? I barely had the vehicle stopped when I jumped out.

"Report." I demanded.

"I just left St. Francis. Nichols was out cold, so I took him to be checked out; he has a concussion and will be there overnight. I wanted check in with Tank on Bomber before heading back." Bobby said.

"Cal, Hal and I thought we would check in, too." Lester said.

"No, they were waiting for you, trying to cover my ass, not that I need their help." Tank said with a grin.

We all looked up towards her window. Only the flicker of the TV flashed behind the curtains.

"You should have seen it. He had one arm around her neck and the gun to her head. Her feet were barely making contact with the pavement." Hal said. Tank was shooting a stern look Hal's way, trying to communicate that the details were not necessary at this time. Hal, getting the message, looked down at his boots.

"I saw her look up in the rear view mirror. She didn't even blink, just revved the engine and rammed into me." Cal said, awe in his voice, rubbing his hands over the air bag burns on his face.

"All worked out fine in the end. No one was hurt, well except for the skip." Lester said, grinning at me.

"Don't be so sure. As a matter of fact, after the meeting in the morning, I expect you all in the gym." I turned and pulled a gym bag out of the back of the SUV, tossed keys to Tank for the truck and the skip's cuffs. He tossed me his keys and I headed for the building.

"Meeting going to be late tomorrow, Boss?" Lester asked.

"No." I said as I kept walking. I heard the quiet "Yeah, right," behind my back.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor and listened outside of her door. I could hear the faint sounds of the TV, Sports Center, a good sign, no Ghostbusters. I slipped the pick quietly into the lock and turned the knob. No security chain, I guess that was for me. I rounded the corner into the living room and found her curled up asleep on one end of the couch. She had an open beer in her hand. I couldn't decide if that was a good or bad sign. I kneeled beside the couch and kissed her neck, I could see the start of bruises. Shit. Good thing Tank had a few hours until our meeting, maybe by then I would cool off some before I kicked his ass. How could he let this happen to her? I let out a big sigh, it could have been much worse.

She moaned softly, snuggling into my hand on her cheek; I love the way she responds to me. I wonder if she dreams about me as often as I dream about her.

"Babe."

"Ummm, Ranger, how was your drive?" she asked sleepily.

"Shit." I said.

"Sorry."

"I hear you were great tonight, Babe." I said as I dropped my hand to caress her neck. She just shrugged.

"I broke another one of your guys. And a truck." She said, not meeting my eyes.

"Sounded more like you took care of business to me," I said, with my lips back to the shell of my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to be a little sore tomorrow."

"Babe." She knows that's not what I mean, denial being her friend as always.

Big sigh. "Uhmm, yeah I'm fine. Although I really did not like doing this distraction without you there, I felt off, you know? Like I wasn't as sharp or comfortable as I should have been. That's probably why Nichols surprised me."

"I think it was the guys who weren't as sharp as they should have been, Babe. I'll straighten that out with them in the morning."

She cringed. I shouldn't have said that out loud, now she will feel responsible for them getting into trouble with me. Shit.

"I guess I should go. You must be tired and I'm beat." My hand curled into her hair to pull her into a good night kiss.

"Can you stay?" she whispered against my lips and pulled back to look up at me. "I, um, I mean if you are so tired, you wouldn't have to drive to Haywood. I would like the company."

So she wasn't as fine as she made out to be, I should have had Tank stay up here with her, and I should have realized she would be shaken.

"Sure, Babe, I need to grab a quick shower if you don't mind. Why don't you go to bed, I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Ok."

"Did you take anything for soreness? You will be stiff as a board in the morning."

"Yeah, Tank already took care of that. There are fresh towels on the bar. Do you need anything else?"

"No, I had an overnight bag in the truck in case my skip in Richmond didn't show. I have everything I need. I'll be there in a minute."

I picked up my bag and sat it on the dining room table. Pulled out a pair of sweats and my shaving kit, went into the bathroom, closed the door and I took a quick shower. Standing before the mirror wrapped in a towel, I ran my hand over my face. I could go ahead and shave, it's already after 3am; so I won't need to in the morning, so I took out my razor and toothbrush. Don't kid yourself, Manoso, you are killing time. She asked you to stay….

I lathered my face and made a quick job of shaving. I was brushing my teeth when out of the corner of my eye I saw a blue sleeve hanging out of the hamper. I rinsed my mouth, dried my hands and then raised the lid on the hamper. On top of the pile of dirty clothes were a deep blue chenille v-neck sweater and a pair of black panties. This must be the sweater Lester was lusting over; the color is almost the same as her eyes, I image it makes Stephanie's eyes sparkle. The panties seem pretty mild compared to what she usually wears on distractions. I haven't quiet figured out the reason for the hot lingerie she wears for her distraction jobs; the skips may get a glimpse of a bra, but not her underwear. I always thought it was her way of getting into the job, got her into the character. I picked up the underwear and realized they were the Rangeman underwear that Ella had gotten for her, my idea of a joke at the time, but the thought of my name on her ass was no joke to me now. I'm surprised she wore these tonight.

I pulled off the towel and hung it on the bar to dry, pulled on the pair of sweats, and thought about my name across Stephanie's ass. I didn't want my name on her ass any more it wasn't enough. I wanted my name on her lips; on her lips while I was buried deep inside her, on her lips first thing when she woke up each morning. I fucked that up, though, with all my 'I don't do relationships' and 'You need to fix things with Morelli' or 'My love comes with a condom' bullshit.

I want her to be mine. She is mine, damn it, she just doesn't know it yet. I told her if Morelli was gone from her bed for too long, I'd be back in it. But I hadn't followed through; they've been apart for almost 4 months now. I had decided awhile ago, not long after our one night, that if it happened again, it would be because she had initiated it. I wouldn't be responsible for pushing her into it, not again.

And she had come to me many times, not to sleep with me, but to my apartment, to my bed. I had almost caved every time. I wanted her so much. I want her now. I looked in the mirror. Had I fucked it up so much that she would never come to me? Did she think it would just be casual if she did?

"Yeah, pretty sure you fucked it up." I said to the mirror, turned and left the bathroom. Maybe she would be asleep and I could avoid the strain of any physical contact tonight. I didn't think I was up to holding back tonight.

I opened the door to the bedroom and to my surprise Stephanie was not only awake, but also sitting at the foot of the bed. The small light sitting on the dresser was on and there was a soft glow to the room. She was wearing royal blue terminal T-shirt and boy short panties; her hair was still up in a clip. When I opened the door, she curled up her legs and stood on her knees. She held out her hand to me.

My heartbeat stepped up immediately. 'Shit.' I said to myself. 'God help me.'

She took my hand, and she brought it to her lips and kissed my palm. I stopped breathing; she never touched me first, well not unless I was hurt.

"Thank you for staying. I didn't want to be alone." I let the breath go.

"Babe, you know I will do anything you need me to if I can."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"And is there a price for this anything?" she asked with her lashes lowered, not looking at me.

I put my other hand on her neck and pushed her chin up with my thumb. "No price, Babe, ever."

She took a shaking breath, and looked me in the eyes. The look in her eyes was incredible. She was afraid. Whatever she was about to say, she was afraid to ask. I lightly squeezed her neck, urging her to go on.

She let go of my hand and reached down for the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it over her head. She pressed her breast into my bare chest. My breath caught in my throat. We had not been skin to skin, chest to chest since that night so long ago, but I had not forgotten the feel of her. The image of my mouth on her breast was burned into my memory.

"Make love to me?" she whispered.

I was afraid I had just wished it, I didn't ask her to repeat herself; I just tipped her head back and lightly kissed her lips. I had waited so long for those words from her. I was not going to give her a chance to take them back. My hands reached up into her hair. I pulled the hair clip out, releasing her wild curls. I buried my noise in her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Her hands went to the waistband of my sweats, her fingers dipping under the fabric to brush across my stomach. My cock was straining towards those fingertips, begging to be touched. She slowly tugged the pants down and soon they puddled on my feet. Her fingertips lightly stroked the length of me. I could not control the moan that escaped my lips.

I kissed my way down her neck. Steph tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to my lips. My hands were cupping her breast and my thumbs rubbed over her nipples. Another low moan escaped from deep in my throat. I lowered my head to kiss and suck her nipples, first one then the other. She curled her fingers of one hand into my hair, holding my mouth to her, urging me to take more of her into my mouth. But I was hungry for the taste of her and I pulled away from her breast despite her protest.

Slowly I kissed my way down her stomach as she kneeled on the bed before me. My hands were in the waistband of her panties and I pulled them down as I dropped to my knees before her. I kissed first one hipbone, then the other. I cupped her ass in my hands to hold her against me. My tongue reaching out to stroke her as she pushed her hips towards me. She moaned, and I was almost undone. I reached up to stroke her with my fingers. One of her hands left my hair to grab my wrist. I looked up at her, afraid she had changed her mind. She pulled on my wrist, wanting me to stand.

"Fill me." She said. "I need you to fill me." I couldn't pull my eyes away from her, her look was so intense.

I stood and took her by the waist; my eyes still locked on hers. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. As I placed a knee on the mattress, I cupped her head with my hand laying her down and settled myself between her legs. My arms were under her shoulders, bracing my weight on my elbows with my hands on both sides of her face. She was staring into my eyes; she was pleading with her eyes for me to take her. I slowly eased the tip of my cock into her warmth. I closed my eyes at the sensation of her encasing me. I could hardly control myself. I have never felt anything this perfect. She tipped her hips towards me, urging me to move.

"Fill me." She said again, but this time it was a demand. I slowly started to move. Pushing forward into her and slowly pulling away. I was doing my best to control my need to drive into her, holding my breath.

She was wrapping her legs tighter around me, trying to pull me deeper.

"More." She moaned and arched her back trying to rub her breast against my chest. I was on my elbows trying to keep my full weight off of her; it wasn't enough contact for her.

"More." She moaned again. Her arms were around my back where she had been digging her nails into me. Now she moved her hands to reach over my shoulder and pulled herself off of the mattress and pressed her breast into my chest.

"I need more of you." She whispered. "Fill me, I need the emptiness filled."

I still had my hands on the side of her face. I could feel tears running down the side of her face. I didn't know why she was crying. I prayed it wasn't because I was hurting her, or that this wasn't what she wanted. I couldn't stop now no matter what. If she needed more contact, I would give it to her. I lowered myself to press her into the mattress, capturing her mouth in a kiss. I parted my legs to push deeper into her.

"Oh. Babe." I breathed into her hair. All I wanted was for her to feel how incredible it was to be in her.

She moved her legs from my waist and wrapped them around mine, pinning me to her. I could barely move. We were touching from toes to lips, completely connected; she had a crushing hold on my back, not allowing any space between us. She dug her nails into my shoulders, arched her back and moaned low in the back of her throat. I was undone; I couldn't wait anymore. "Oh god babe, my god what you do to me." I whispered against her lips.

She twisted her head from my kiss, and moaned. "Oh Ranger. Oh god Ranger, I love you." I felt her tighten around me, tremors running though her body.

"Dios, Babe!" I shouted as I lost control and drove my cock deep into her as I came.

I dropped my head into her hair, waiting for my heart to stop pounding. I knew I was crushing her, but I couldn't move. A few more deep breaths and I found the strength to roll onto my back, bringing Steph with me. I lay there just breathing for a few more minutes. I could feel her tears on my chest.

"Shit." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." She said.

My heart sank. I thought this is what she wanted. Fuck. I don't know if I can take it if she looks at me with guilt in her eyes. I told her once I could make her forget. Maybe the history between her and Morelli is too long; maybe her feelings are too strong. I don't know if I can be that valiant, this time the cut will be too deep.

"I was just so overwhelmed….I shouldn't have said that….I know that's not how you meant this." She whispered.

What? Overwhelmed? Fuck, she said she loved me!

"Babe, did you mean it?" I asked. My voice sounded frightened even to my ears. Hell I was frightened. I wanted her to mean it.

"Umm. I, uh." She lowered her head and tried to roll away from me. I took her wrist and held it against my chest. I rolled her onto her back again. Resting on my elbows with my hands cupping the sides of her head, I settled between her thighs again. She kept her chin to her chest, not looking into my eyes.

"Babe, we just made love and you said that you love me. Did you mean it?" I asked, this time I think I was pleading.

"Yes. I meant it." She whispered. "I'm sorry, but I meant it. I've loved you for a long time." Her voice was strong, resolved, as she raised her eyes to mine. Defiant. "I'm sorry if that's not what you want, but it is how I feel."

"Babe, I drove all night to get to you. I thought about the feel and the taste of your kisses as I listened to the job tonight. You are a fever to me, burning me up inside, I have no control over it. I have dreamed of this night. I love you."

"Oh, Ranger. Thank god. I don't think I could have faced you again if you walked away again." She said, smiling up at me.

"I'm not walking away, ever. It took me too long to get here." And I kissed her. Slow, deep, trying to make sure she believed me.

We rolled back to my back with her tucked tightly to my side and were drifting to sleep when a thought crossed my mind. The Rangeman panties.

"Babe, why do you always wear the sexy lingerie on distraction jobs?"

"For you." She answered in a sleepy voice.

"Babe?"

"I've been waiting for this night for months. I kept thinking you'd follow through on the promise." She said with a smile in her voice.

"What promise?"

"The one about if my bed was empty for too long."

I thought about that for a few minutes. She had been waiting on me to follow through, damn it! I'm a dumb ass. I should know she always takes me at my word.

"Tonight, you wore your Rangeman underwear instead."

She signed, "You weren't here, and I didn't want to give Tank the wrong idea if he placed the mic and transmitter."

"You know I wouldn't let anyone touch you like that. But that doesn't explain the Rangeman underwear."

"Well you weren't here, but I needed you with me," she looked up "if in name only."

She finished sheepishly.

"Babe."

"Ranger."

"I was with you tonight. I had the Comm Center patch me into the feed for the job tonight. I heard every word that was said tonight."

"Well, I didn't know that when I was getting ready tonight. I know it's silly."

"No. It's not silly. I want you to need me with you.

"I always have."

****

I Drove All Night lyrics

I had to escape  
The city was sticky and cruel  
Maybe I should have called you first  
But I was dying to get to you  
I was dreaming while I drove  
The long straight road ahead, uh, huh

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

What in this world  
Keeps us from falling apart  
No matter where I go I hear  
The beating of our one heart  
I think about you  
When the night is cold and dark  
No one can move me  
The way that you do  
Nothing erases this feeling between me and you

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep  
To make love to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night

Could taste your sweet kisses  
Your arms open wide  
This fever for you is just burning me up inside

I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Is that alright

I drove all night  
I drove all night to get to you  
Is that alright  
I drove all night  
Crept in your room  
Woke you from your sleep


End file.
